Academy Award for Best Actor
Winners 1920s *1927/28 – Emil Jannnings – The Last Command / The Way of All Flesh *1928/29 – Warner Baxter – In Old Arizona *1929/30 – George Arliss – Disraeli 1930s *1930/31 – Lionel Barrymore – A Free Soul *1931/32 – shared: **Wallace Beery – The Champ **Fredric March – Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *1932/33 – Charles Laughton – The Private Life of Henry VIII *1934 – Clark Gable – It Happened One Night *1935 – Victor McLagen – The Informer *1936 – Paul Muni – The Story of Louis Pasteur *1937 – Spencer Tracy – Captains Courageous *1938 – Spencer Tracy – Boys Town *1939 – Robert Donat – Goodbye, Mr. Chips 1940s *1940 – James Stewart – The Philadelphia Story *1941 – Gary Cooper – Sergeant York *1942 – James Cagney – Yankee Doodle Dandy *1943 – Paul Lukas – Watch on the Rhine *1944 – Bing Crosby – Going My Way *1945 – Ray Milland – The Lost Weekend *1946 – Fredric March – The Best Years of Our Lives *1947 – Ronald Colman – A Double Life *1948 – Laurence Olivier – Hamlet *1949 – Broderick Crawford – All the King's Men 1950s *1950 – José Ferrer – Cyrano de Bergerac *1951 – Humphrey Bogart – The African Queen *1952 – Gary Cooper – High Noon *1953 – William Holden – Stalag 17 *1954 – Marlon Brando – On the Waterfront *1955 – Ernest Borgnine – Marty *1956 – Yul Brynner – The King and I *1957 – Alec Guinness – The Bridge on the River Kwai *1958 – David Niven – Separate Tables *1959 – Charlton Heston – Ben-Hur 1960s *1960 – Burt Lancaster – Elmer Gantry *1961 – Maximilian Schell – Judgement at Nuremberg *1962 – Gregory Peck – To Kill a Mockinbird *1963 – Sidney Poitier – Lillies of the Field *1964 – Rex Harrison – My Fair Lady *1965 – Lee Marvin – Cat Ballou *1966 – Paul Scofield – A Man for All Season *1967 – Rod Steiger – In the Heat of the Night *1968 – Cliff Robertson – Charly *1969 – John Wayne – True Grit 1970s *1970 – George C. Scott – Patton *1971 – Gene Hackman – The French Connection *1972 – Marlon Brando – The Godfather *1973 – Jack Lemmon – Save the Tiger *1974 – Art Carney – Harry and Tonto *1975 – Jack Nicholson – One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *1976 – Peter Finch – Network *1977 – Richard Dreyfuss – The Goodbye Girl *1978 – Jon Voight – Coming Home *1979 – Dustin Hoffman – Kramer vs. Kramer 1980s *1980 – Robert De Niro – Raging Bull *1981 – Henry Fonda – On Golden Pond *1982 – Ben Kingsley – Gandhi *1983 – Robert Duvall – Tender Mercies *1984 – F. Murray Abraham – Amadeus *1985 – William Hurt – Kiss of the Spider Woman *1986 – Paul Newman – The Color of Money *1987 – Michael Douglas – Wall Street *1988 – Dustin Hoffman – Rain Man *1989 – Daniel Day-Lewis – My Left Foot 1990s *1990 – Jeremy Irons – Reversal of Fortune *1991 – Anthony Hopkins – The Silence of the Lambs *1992 – Al Pacino – Scent of a Woman *1993 – Daniel Day-Lewis – In the Name of the Father *1994 – Tom Hanks – Forrest Gump *1995 – Nicholas Cage – Leaving Las Vegas *1996 – Geoffrey Rush – Shine *1997 – Jack Nicholson – As Good as It Gets *1998 – Roberto Benigni – Life Is Beautiful *1999 – Kevin Spacey – American Beauty 2000s *2000 – Russell Crowe – Gladiator *2001 – Denzel Washington – Training Day *2002 – Adrien Brody – The Pianist *2003 – Sean Penn – Mystic River *2004 – Jamie Foxx – Ray *2005 – Philip Seymour Hoffman – Capote *2006 – James Harrison – Casino Royale *2007 – James Harrison – There Will Be Blood *2008 – Sean Penn – Milk *2009 – Jeff Bridges – Crazy Heart 2010s *2010 – James Harrison – The King's Speech *2011 – Jean Dujardin – The Artist *2012 – Daniel Day-Lewis – Lincoln *2013 – James Harrison – Dallas Buyers Club